Funds are requested to help renovate a floor of the animal unit in the Laboratory of Surgery, Obstetrics and Gynecology for conversion to a nonhuman primate holding facility and a modern clinic for the Veterinary Clinical Services unit. The primate facility will add housing space for 120 animals in support of multidepartmental neurosciences research and aid development of a surgical transplantation program. The facility will also facilitate separation of B virus-free macaques from macaques that are seropositive for B virus and it will provide on-site procedure rooms that will reduce the need to transport primates through public corridors. The clinic renovation will permit relocation, expansion and replacement of outmoded, cramped and deteriorating quarters for Veterinary Clinical Services, the laboratory animal specialists responsible for the health of all vertebrate animals housed at Yale. It will also place the clinic adjacent to diagnostic support laboratories (it is currently 2 blocks away). The clinic will provide expanded core surgical facilities for use by Yale investigators including those housing primates on the floor. Replacement of the clinic is essential to continued AAALAC accreditation. The total renovation will involve converting an existing, but aged, multipurpose animal unit. The primate facility will contain holding rooms, procedure rooms and a washing center. The clinic will contain treatment areas, a surgical suite, facilities for radiology, a pharmacy, storage and facilities for administration, conferences and communications.